Not All Treasure Is Silver And Gold Year 5
by blacklight werewolf
Summary: The fifth year of NATISAG
1. Sunday

Sunday

"Lucas, Bane! Come here, Levious is coming into view!" Clare called down to the pups below. Lucas a little bigger than he was came followed by Bane who was also a little bigger. Lucas being the klutz that he is tripped and slid across the deck into Clare's feet. Clare giggled softly and picked him up. Lucas sighed and went limp in her arms.

"Oh, you're getting heavy..." Clare teased shifted Lucas. Lucas rolled his eyes and settled into her arms. Bane stuck his head in between railing to watch Levious.

"Clare grab him so he doesn't fall." Luke told her adjusting their course slightly.

"Okay..." Clare said and shifted Lucas over and picked up Bane. Bane squirmed for a minute then settled into his mother's arms. Clare smiled stood at the prow holding onto her sons. Lucas sighed and watched as home slowly got closer.

"Almost back home..." Clare said with a smile. Bane yawned and nuzzled Clare. Clare smiled and shifted them a little since they were getting heavier. Lucas sneezed and the dock came into view. Clare smiled softly. Anni was standing on the dock with Luna on one hip and holding Sophie's hand, Link with Liam at her side.

"Oh, there's the rest of our family..." Clare said and braced herself from the bump that accompanied docking. Anni smiled as the ship smoothly slid into the dock.

"Great...the one time I actually brace myself and there's no bump." Clare sighed with a shake of her head. Anni giggled and waited for them to come down onto the dock. Clare kicked the gang plank down before walking down it. Anni made sure Sophie was steady on her feet before hugging Clare. Clare smiled and set the pups down to hug Anni.

"Oh welcome home..." Anni whispered hugging her tightly.

"Good to be back." Clare whispered hugging her back. Anni released just as Sophie attached herself to Clare's legs.

"Hello Sophie." Clare said picking her up, "Oh Lucas and Bane aren't the only ones who are getting heavy." Clare said.

"Auntie, missed you..." Sophie said as she hugged Clare.

"Missed you to." Clare said kissing her head gently. Sophie snuggled into Clare, more than happy to see her Aunt. Clare smiled and set her down gently. Link pulled her into a one armed hug as he was holding Liam. Clare hugged him back.

"Good to have you back..." Link whispered.

"Of course it's good to have me back..." Clare whispered back. Link shook his head and released her as Liam yawned and opened his bright aqua eyes. Clare smiled at him and bent to pick up the pups still sitting after her feet.

"Oh they got big fast..." Link said.

"Yeah...heavy buggers..." Clare said shifting them. Lucas sniffed and jumped out of her arms.

"What?" Clare said shifting Bane.

"I can walk..." Lucas muttered and headed for the house.

"Okay..." Clare said then set Bane down before standing up.

"I think you may have hurt his feelings..." Anni said quietly.

"...I packed him everywhere else..." Clare said confused.

"Auntie if I told you that you're fat how would you take it?" Anni asked.

"...Anni..." Clare said a slight edge to her voice.

"Hypothetically." Anni stated levelling Clare a look that screamed 'listen to what I'm saying'.

"Hypothetically...I would probably glare at nothing and train my little heart out." Clare said.

"Now think about what you said to Lucas, Keaton's pride themselves on their bodies." Anni replied.

"Just saying that he isn't as small as he used to be...Taller and what not." Clare said softly.

"I don't think he took it that way..." Anni said quietly while gently squeezing Clare's arm.

"...I'll go apologize then..." Clare whispered.

"He's in his teen years, he's going to be a little touchy." Anni told her with a soft smile.

"When aren't they..." Clare said as she went towards their house. Anni smiled, "Come on kids let's go home."

"We'll be up one day..." Clare said as she walked towards home. Anni nodded and let her family home as Luke quickly caught up with his wife, Bane in one arm. Clare let her ears twitch searching for Lucas. There was a sniff and a sigh from the window seat where Lucas was lying curled around himself.

"Lucas, I'm sorry about what I said...I meant it as you've gotten taller..." Clare said walking in the door. Lucas sniffed and kept his back to her. Clare crouched down behind him and nuzzled his head gently, "Sorry..." Lucas sighed and uncurled himself, "It's alright mom."

"Okay...But you have gotten taller.." Clare said with a smile.

"Still having issues with the stairs through..." Lucas replied.

"That's alright..." Clare said smiling then she stood back up. Lucas sighed and stretched out in the sun.

"Well...I'm going to see what needs to be stocked up." Clare said rubbing his ears gently before turning to the kitchen. Lucas stretched and settled down for a nap. Clare smiled and went into the kitchen. Luke was in the kitchen with Bane drinking coffee.

"Did you check the meat yet?" Clare asked him as she went for the magicked chest nearby. He nodded, "At least two and a half weeks worth."

"You're going to leave me with nothing to do aren't you..." Clare asked as she looked over at him.

"Hey, I came in checked the food and had a cup of coffee, that's it." Luke defended. Clare sighed, "The only thing needs to be checked is the water." Luke smiled and beckoned her over. Clare walked over and turned then leaned against him.

"You work too hard..." Luke said quietly as he placed his hand on her stomach and kissed her temple.

"I know...But you've gotta do what you've gotta do." Clare said leaning against him. Luke chuckled and tightened his hold a little. Clare sighed and smiled lightly.

"Feeling comfortable now?" Luke asked.

"Very..." Clare hummed. Luke smiled, "Shall we try for one of our own next year?" Luke whispered.

"Sure..." Clare said with a soft smile. Luke smiled and pressed a kiss to her neck. Clare smiled softly and nuzzled his temple.

"I love you Clare." Luke whispered.

"I love you too Luke." Clare whispered back. Luke placed his coffee behind him and wrapped both arms around her. Clare put her hands over his arms. Luke smiled against her skin and nuzzled her neck. Clare smiled nuzzled his temple. Luke sighed, "Angel, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but remember what I asked you last year?"

"You asked me a lot of uncomfortable things last year, which one are you referring to?" Clare asked.

"You're feelings on twins?" Luke asked quietly.

"Likely hood of that happening would be slim but...I...Hmmm..." Clare said quietly.

"It doesn't matter sweetheart, I was just curious." Luke whispered trying to put her at east again. Clare hummed and leaned against him. Luke nuzzled her neck. She smiled and closed her eyes with a sigh. Luke sighed contently. She smiled and rubbed his arm gently. He smirked then scooped her off her feet.

"Gah!...Luke!" Clare said, startled out of her day dream.

"Easy sweetheart." Luke soothed.

"You didn't have to pick me up..." Clare whined lightly.

"I'm sorry do you want down?" Luke cooed.

"Will you let me down?" Clare asked poking his chest. As if to answer her question, Luke set her back on her feet. Clare giggled and tapped his nose before going outside. Luke shook his head and finished his coffee. Clare smiled and came back with some roses to which she put in a vase. Luke slipped up behind her and rested his hands on her hips while placing a kiss to her now completely healed but scared shoulder. Clare smiled and leaned against him. Luke smiled and rested his chin on her shoulder. Clare smiled and put some water in the vase then leaned back against him.

"See, there's still something for you to do..." Luke whispered.

"Making flower decor?" Clare asked giggling lightly. Luke chuckled silently and turned her around so she was facing him. Clare smiled to him. Luke smiled and placed a kiss to her lips. Clare kissed him back softly. Luke slipped his hands around to rest in the small of her back. Clare wrapped her arms around his neck lightly. He broke the kiss and nuzzled her temple. She smiled and nuzzled his cheek.

"Come on, let's air this place out, I can smell the dust." Luke said quietly.

"You can smell a lot of things..." Clare said then walked over to the window to open it. Luke chuckled and headed into the library. Clare went upstairs to open those windows.

"Wonder how I missed this?" Luke wondered out loud.

"What did you miss?" Clare called.

"Another room." Luke replied.

"What room?" Clare asked as she opened the patio doors.

"Looks like a study." Luke replied as he pushed the windows open.

"Guess we have somewhere to look at our maps." Clare said as she fingered the piano gently. Luke could be heard humming her song while finishing downstairs. Clare smiled and went down stairs after opening all the windows. Luke was inspecting the newly found room which over two years had collected quite a bit of dust.

"Guess we can clean out this room either today or tomorrow..." Clare said walking in side then sneezing. Luke chuckled and pulled her close as a breeze wiped through the room. The newly disturbed dust floated around them causing Clare to sneeze more. Luke quickly removed them from the room. Clare sneezed a little more until she could breathe again.

"You alright?" Luke asked wiping some dust off her cheek.

"Yeah...I just might need a bath later..." Clare said. Luke chuckled and smiled.

"I'm surprised you're not sneezing..." Clare said.

"I'm ignoring it..." Luke replied and then sneezed after turning away from her. Clare giggled lightly, "We both need a bath..."

"How about we put Bane with Lucas and have one?" Luke suggested.

"I like that idea..." Clare smiled. Luke smiled and kissed her forehead, "I'll draw a bath, you take care of the kids."

"Okay..." Clare said kissing his nose before going to get Bane. The pup was snoozing under the coffee table in the living room. Clare smiled and picked him up gently. Bane shifted into her warmth. Clare smiled and packed him over to Lucas. Lucas was still stretched out in the sun asleep. Clare smiled and settled Bane next to the Keaton. The pup settled with his head across Lucas's middle, the Keaton draped three of his six tails across Bane. Clare smiled and rubbed both their ears before going off to find Luke. Luke was waiting for her at the top of the stairs.

"Not going to blind fold me this time are you?" Clare asked.

"No not this time..." Luke replied waiting for her. Clare smiled and got to the top of the stairs. Luke smiled and scooped her off her feet. Clare smiled and let him carry her. Luke placed a kiss to her lips as he carried her into the bathroom. Clare smiled softly and kiss him back. Luke smiled and set her back on her feet. Clare smiled and brushed her hands on her shorts. Luke trailed his hands around to her back and up to the tie of her top. Clare turned around and unbuttoned his shirt. Luke smiled and placed another kiss to her lips as he pulled the ties loose. Clare smiled into the kiss as she trialed her hands up to her kerchief to untie it. Luke shifted his hands up to finish off her top. Clare smiled and slid her hands down to his belt. He nipped her lip lightly while pulling her closer. Clare opened for him. Luke smiled and deepened then kiss while giving her time to have her way with him. Clare pulled his belt out of his pant loops. Luke traced her waist band but made no move to untie her shorts just yet. Clare slid his shirt off his shoulders. Luke broke the kiss long enough to catch his breath before stealing another as he untied her shorts. Clare smiled and pulled his pants down. Luke smiled as well as he twisted the tie of her bottoms around her fingers. Clare smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Luke pulled the ties in one smooth motion. Clare smiled and pulled Luke into a kiss. Luke gladly returned the kiss. Clare smiled and pulled him closer. Luke smirked and trailed his fingers up her side. Clare shivered and smiled.

"I thought we were having a bath?" Luke purred after he broke the kiss.

"I thought so too..." Clare said. Luke chuckled and scooped her off her feet again. Clare smiled and laughed lightly before nuzzling his now bare chest. Luke smiled and shifted her weight a little before stepping into the tub. Clare smiled and shifted her arms a little. He sat down and kept her snugly against him. She smiled and nuzzled his collar bone. Luke shifted his hold so his arms were across her stomach. Clare leaned back against him and rubbed his arms. He smiled and rested his chin on her shoulder. She smiled before reaching for the soap, "We should get washed up..." Clare said and offered to wash his chest. Luke just smiled and shifted her close.

"Is that a yes?" Clare asked already lathering up her hands.

"What do you think?" Luke whispered.

"Yes..." Clare said smiling as she ran her hands over his chest lightly. Luke smiled and placed a kiss to her forehead. Clare giggled softly and once Luke's chest was cleaned she lightly splashed him to rinse it off. Luke smiled and removed the soap from its place and repeating the action for her. Clare smiled lightly as she moved forward to kiss his lips gently. Luke returned the kiss happily. Clare took the soap as she kissed him and cleaned his shoulders. Luke smirked and nipped her lip. Clare smiled and opened her mouth for him as she rinsed his shoulders off. Luke deepened the kiss as he repeated the action for her. Clare smiled and left the soap where it was to wrap her arms around his neck. Luke chuckled and broke the kiss to place one to her temple. Clare smiled and rested her head on his now clean shoulder. Luke smiled as well as he washed her back. She rolled her eyes and nuzzled the junction of his neck and shoulder. Luke chuckled quietly and shifted her slightly. She let him shift her. Luke placed a light kiss to her shoulder.

"Water's getting cold..." Clare whispered against his neck.

"Shall we get out, get the kids and head for a nap?" Luke asked in a quiet tone.

"I like that idea." Clare said smiling softly. Luke smiled and shifted her again so they could get out.

"How about we get out at the same time..." Clare said, still facing him. He smiled and slipped his arm around her back and after a little shifting under her legs. Clare rolled her eyes and kept her arms wrapped around his neck. Luke kissed her temple and stood up slowly. Clare flung her hair over her shoulder so it wasn't in her face. Luke stepped onto the hardwood then set her of her feet before wrapping a towel around her. She smiled her thanks and tightened the towel. Luke placed a kiss to her temple after wrapping a towel around himself. Clare smiled and nuzzled his jaw. Luke chuckled and handed Clare her robe. She smiled her thanks and turned her back before slipping the towel off then slipping the robe on.

"It's not nice to tease sweetheart." Luke cooed after wrapping his arms around her waist, his robe already on.

"But it's fun..." Clare whined as she tied her robe shut, but it was loose. Luck chuckled and nuzzled her neck, "Go get the kids."

"Okay..." Clare purred softly before she walked over to the door. Luke smiled and pulled the bedroom windows shut before lying down on the bed. A few minutes later Clare came back with the two pups still sleeping in her arms.

"They're too cute." Luke said quietly.

"I know..." Clare said smiling softly as she walked over to the bed. Luke shifted over so she had room. Clare smiled and set the pups down on the bed before climbing next. Luke slipped his arms around her. Clare put one of her arms on his side before nuzzling his neck. He smiled and kissed her temple. Clare, though she was enjoying this, stifled a yawn.

"Go to sleep sweetheart..." Luke whispered shifting her close.

"I'm..." Clare whispered, but didn't finish her sentence because she fell asleep. Luke smiled and tucked her against his side before resting his cheek against her head and joining her for her nap. Clare was having a nice dream, little mini Clare's and Luke's were running around the Luke and Clare who were cuddling on the S.S. Linebeck when there was a flash of white and Clare's hearing was muffled and distorted. When Clare was able to get her hearing back, she was standing alone on the sinking ship, looking around in fear, "LUKE!" Clare yelled as she dived into the suddenly dark waters but was hauled up by a mysterious force, then she woke up.

"Shh...it's alright...you're alight..." Luke cooed as she returned to reality. One arm around her waist the other cradling her head under his head. Clare shivered slightly and curled herself against him. Luke rocked her gently trying to calm her.

"It...was just a nightmare..." She whispered.

"That's all it was sweetheart, nothing more, you're completely safe." Luke whispered gently running his fingers through her hair. Clare nuzzled his neck gently.

"Are you alright now?" Luke asked placing his hand to her cheek.

"Yeah..." She said then sighed softly.

"What did you see, you're white as a sheet?" Luke whispered.

"I saw us...and a bunch of kids that looked like us...sailing on the S.S. Linebeck when there was a flash of light...My hearing was muffled and when it came back the ship was sinking and you were nowhere to be found... I dived into the water to look for you but something pulled me back up..." Clare whispered.

"It's alright, I'd never leave you." Luke whispered soothing her.

"I was just so scared..." Clare whispered. Luke held her tightly and rocked her gently whispering soothing words in her ear. After a minute or so, she calmed down and was content with nuzzling his chest gently. Luke refused to loosen his hold though. After another minute, Clare was back to sleep. Luke ran his fingers through her hair, her words had bothered him. Clare sighed in her sleep and nuzzled his chest again.

"I will never let anything happen to you..." Luke whispered. She hummed and settled. Luke shifted her and settled enough to get back to sleep. Clare reawoke slowly an hour or so later. She was still tightly embraced by her husband and the pups were now settled in her lap. Clare smiled softly and rubbed their ears as she nuzzled Luke's neck. Luke took a deep breath and shifted as he opened his eyes. Clare smiled against his neck gently.

"Feeling better?" Luke asked in a whisper.

"Yeah...it was just a nightmare, it's not real." Clare whispered nuzzling her husband's neck gently. Luke smiled and kissed her temple. Clare glanced at the clock over her shoulder, "Guess someone should make supper...I call dibs on cooking." Clare said.

"Alright whatever makes you happy sweetie." Luke replied.

"Okay..."Clare smiled then giggled when she felt eight paws on her stomach. Luke smiled and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Well I guess I should be getting up right guys?" Clare asked looking at the Keaton and wolf pups on her stomach. Bane yipped happily and Lucas nodded. Luke scooped the boys off her and he let them settle themselves.

"And you better be hungry Luke Vaan Linebeck, cause if you not..." Clare said as she stood and shook her finger in his face. Luke smiled and nipped the end of her finger. Clare smirked then tapped his nose with that same finger, "None of that Baho, you'll ruin your appetite..." Clare giggled before going to get some clothes on. Luke shook his head and left the boys on the bed while he pulled on some pants. Clare poofed into the kitchen and started work on supper. Luke came down the stairs a few minutes later with the boys.

"Bane Lucas make sure your father stays out of the kitchen and dining room..." Clare said from inside the kitchen.

"Sure thing Mom..." Lucas called back.

"Thank you." Clare said and carried on with what she was cooking. Luke could be heard flopping down on the couch and opening a book.

"And so he doesn't cheat..." Clare muttered as she set the vase of roses close to the door, smothering the smell of cooking Hyrulian roast with its scent. Bane's nails clicked on the floor as he tried to figure out what to do. Clare smiled and kept cooking. Bane slipped into the kitchen and flopped down on her feet.

"Are you bored Bane?" Clare asked looking down at him. The pup rolled on his back in a 'pet me' manner. Clare giggled and rubbed his belly. Bane's tongue lolled out of his mouth. Clare giggled again and gave Bane the best belly rub he had ever had yet. Bane growled happily. Clare smiled and pulled out her old ball before waving it in front of Bane's nose. Bane's ears perked up and he followed the ball.

"Dad wants to play fetch with you Bane..." Clare said as she held the ball out for him, "Go give dad the ball..." Bane took the ball and trotted out into the living room. After a moment or two Clare walked out of the kitchen with two separate plates, one had fruits and vegetables on it the other and Bane's dinner, meat. Lucas looked up from his place on the couch with Luke.

"Dinner guys." Clare called as she put Lucas's beside him and Bane's on the floor. Lucas grabbed a strawberry and started gnawing on it. Clare smiled and grabbed Luke's book, setting it down on the coffee table.

"Can I help you with something sweetheart?" Luke asked looking up at her.

"Nope..." Clare said walking around to the back of the couch and blind folded him. Luke jumped, his senses weren't as good as hers, without his eyes he was almost defenceless. Clare grabbed his hands after she made her way back around the couch, "You're okay...Just want it to stay a surprise..." She whispered. Luke closed his other hand around hers as he followed her. Clare slowly led him into the dining room and closed the door behind her asking Lucas to make sure Bane ate his dinner. Luke followed quietly. Clare sat him in his chair and took off the blind fold. The room was lit by only a candelabra in the middle of the table with the vase of roses on the other side of the table and the roast with potatoes and freshly cooked buns in front of it. Luke pulled her into a deep kiss. Clare smiled softly and kissed him back. Luke pulled her into his lap before breaking the kiss, "This is amazing sweetheart."

"Thank you..." Clare said smiling softly and she adjusted herself to a more comfortable position. Luke smiled and shifted her so they could both dish up. Clare carefully scooped herself some food and smiled. Luke waited until she was done before dishing up himself. Clare smiled and quietly ate her dinner, watching him carefully. Luke was eating much slower than usual.

"Did I over cook it?" Clare asked worried slightly that her perfect dinner was going to be slightly ruined by her bad cooking.

"No, it's perfect, just enjoying it, sorry if I worried you." Luke replied squeezing her gently.

"Oh no worries." Clare said smiling happily then ate some of her own dinner. Luke smiled and finished his dinner. Clare finished hers soon after and turned to lean back against him. Luke laid his hands against her stomach. Clare giggled and patted his hands.

"That was fantastic sweetheart..." Luke whispered.

"Good...I wanted it to be perfect for our first anniversary..." Clare whispered back. Luke smiled and placed a kiss to her lips quickly, "Happy anniversary Clare."

"Happy anniversary Luke..." Clare said with a smile. Luke smiled and scooped her up. She smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Luke placed a kiss to her forehead and carried her up stairs. Clare smiled and nuzzled his chest. He gently placed her on the bed littering her neck with kisses and light nips. Clare smiled and played passive. Luke smiled and rested his hands on either side of her hips while nipping at her weak spot. Clare smiled and moaned lightly. Luke ran on hand up her arm to the tie of her top. Clare let him smiling softly. Luke placed a kiss to the underside of her jaw while slipping his hand under her back and pulling her top loose. Clare smiled and leaned up to nuzzled his cheek. Luke disposed of her top and then fingered her waistband. Clare nodded her head gently. Luke smiled and untied her shorts slowly, almost painfully slow. Clare smiled and nuzzled his jaw. He smirked and nipped at her weak spot as he removed her shorts. Clare moaned again. He smirked again and nipped at her collar bone. She moaned again.

"Come on Clare fight back..." Luke purred.

"If you say so..." Clare whispered and leaned up to nip at his ear. Luke rumbled in approval. Clare purred in his ear and grabbed the tip of his ear in her teeth gently. Luke shifted them higher up the bed. Clare purred again and gently pulled on his ear. Luke shuddered slightly and pulled the ties of her bottoms loose. Clare smiled and released his ear to lick it. Luke smiled and nipped at the hollow of her neck. Clare moaned softly and licked his temple before sucking it. Luke licked the hollow of her neck. Clare purred softly and released his temple to trail kisses to his jaw. Luke smirked and nipped down her breast bone. She purred and moaned lightly. Luke as usual nipped to the middle of her breast bone. Since they've been at this before, Clare smiled and closed her eyes after a quiet moan. Luke chuckled and skipped the nipping immediately took her peak in his mouth. She moaned slightly louder and smiled. He smirked and placed his hand over her other breast. Clare smiled and moaned again. As he passed his tongue over her peak her squeezed with his other hand. Clare moaned louder and closed her eyes. Luke smirked and carefully took her peak between his teeth. Clare moaned in the highest pitch. Luke smiled and passed his tongue over her peak without letting go. She moaned louder and added a shiver finally. Luke released her peak and removed his hand before nuzzling her neck. Clare smiled and nuzzled the top of his head. Luke smiled and placed his arms around her. Clare put her hands on his shoulders and kept nuzzling his head gently. Luke placed a kiss to her jaw and slipped out of her grasp, "I'll be right back."

"Okay..." Clare whispered softly and nuzzled the pillow she had her head on. Luke slipped into the bathroom and reappeared five minutes later in just his boxers. Clare smiled and rolled onto her side, her back exposed to him. Luke smiled and slipped in behind her before wrapping his arms around her waist. Clare smiled softly and rested her hands on his arm. Luke, as with what seemed normal as of late, laid his hands flat against her stomach. She smiled and yawned cutely before drifting off lightly. Luke nuzzled into her neck and soon joined her.


	2. Monday

Monday

Clare woke up and saw Luke still sleeping but he had Lucas and Bane on his stomach. Clare couldn't resisted and reached over him and grabbed her shorts to get her pictograph out. Luke groaned at the shift in weight. Once the yellow and red box was in her hands, Clare took a quick picture before waving the blank in the air. Lucas shifted and laid on his back with his paws against his chest. Clare giggled and took another before waving that in the air. Luke groaned and rolled on his side, dumping the boys onto the bed. Clare shook her head and pulled out her sketch pad and the pencils Anni gave to her on her first Christmas. Luke shifted until his arms were securely around her waist and his ear was against her stomach. Clare giggled lightly and started to sketch one of the two pictures. The boys shifted and returned to sleep. Clare smiled as she sketched, the picture coming out great. Luke's arms went slack around her as he relaxed. Clare smiled again and finished the sketch and would do shading later. Lucas yawned and stretched. Clare smiled softly and rubbed his back gently as she put the sketch face down on the bed.

"Morning Mom..." Lucas greeted groggily.

"Morning dear." Clare greeted in return.

"Why is it whenever I wake up, Dad is wrapped around your waist?" Lucas asked as he stood up.

"No clue...Other then bad timing." Clare said. Lucas stretched and hopped into her lap. Clare rubbed his back gently. Luke groaned and he tightened his arms again.

"He could be subconsciously jealous that I'm not paying attention to him..." Clare mused softly as she put her other hand on Luke's back. Lucas chuckled as Luke relaxed again. Clare smiled softly and shook her head before looking up at the ceiling. Bane rolled on his back and yawned. Clare smiled softly before she closed her eyes, not going to sleep though. Luke groaned and shifted before opening his eyes a crack.

"Morning..." Clare whispered to him. Luke smiled and nuzzled her stomach. Clare smiled and patted his back before stretching. Luke muttered something about not being able to wait as he nuzzled her stomach. Clare blushed and stared off at the ceiling again. Luke sighed contently and traced circles against her side. Clare smiled and closed her eyes lightly. Luke shifted so his head was in her lap on top of the sheets.

"Comfy?" Clare asked as she brushed his hair off his face gently. Luke smiled, "Yes very, because if things work out, next year you won't have much of a lap." Clare blushed and smiled softly. Luke chuckled and brushed his fingers across her cheek. Clare shook her head and smiled again. Luke trailed his fingers to her chin. Clare smiled and kept her eyes closed. Luke pulled her into a gentle kiss. She smiled and kissed him back. He kept it sweet and soon broke the kiss.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Clare asked softly.

"I'm not sure, what did you want to do?" Luke replied with the same tone.

"I hadn't had anything planned..." Clare replied, "We could visit Anni..."

"Alright then, let's get dressed." Luke agreed.

"Okay, you get dressed first, since you still have clothes on..." Clare said poking him.

"Come on sweetheart, we've been married for a year and you're still hiding from me." Luke whined stroking her cheek.

"No, I just don't want the kids to see full nudity yet." Clare said poking him again. Luke smiled and chuckled before grabbing his clothes and disappearing into the bathroom. Clare smiled and shook her head. Luke came back out dressed, grabbed the boys and left Clare to get dressed. Clare decided with a dark blue skirt today, not planning to do anything active and a dark blue tank top. The house was peacefully quiet except for Bane's nails clicking on the hardwood. Clare walked out of the bedroom and stretched. Luke was humming downstairs. Clare smiled and walked down the stairs. As usual Luke was in the kitchen with his coffee. Clare walked into the kitchen, humming lightly and reached to get the kettle. Luke placed a cup of tea in her hand. She smiled and thanked him with a kiss before sipping her tea. He wrapped his arm around her waist. Clare smiled and kissed his nose before sipping her tea again. Luke took a drink of his coffee. Clare finished her tea and put the cup in the sink. Luke smiled and placed his mug in the sink as well.

"Should we gather up the kids and head over?" Clare asked as Bane and Lucas came skidding into the room before crashing into her legs and ankles, "Never mind..." Luke chuckled and picked up Bane. Clare smiled and picked up Lucas. Luke looped his arm around her waist and lead her to the door. She followed after letting Lucas up on her shoulders. Luke shut the door behind them as they headed up to the Inn. Clare looked behind her and saw the house with the ship floating in the bay before looking up at the Inn. Anni was out on the lawn hanging laundry while Sophie cuddled her little sister Luna.

"Morning guys..." Clare said waving to them. Anni smiled and waved as Sophie looked up from playing peek-a-boo with Luna.

"How is my favourite family doing?" Clare asked.

"Link's inside with Liam and Ely and Sophie's keeping Luna happy while I do the laundry." Anni replied. Clare smiled and shook her head, "Okay, I'll go inside then."

"Ely's not mine..." Anni told her quickly.

"Didn't figure you did..." Clare said.

"She's Sheik's." Anni finished just as Clare entered the Inn.

"Oh joy..." Clare hummed under her breath. Luke chuckled and placed Bane down so he could gently hug Sophie and Luna. Bane ran over to Clare as she opened the door and followed her closely. Just like Anni had said, Link was on the couch with Liam beside him and a tiny silvery blonde haired baby girl napping in his arms. Clare smiled and leaned on Link's head, "Isn't she just the cutest..."

"Yeah, she's nothing like her parents..." Link said as the tiny infant opened her opal blue eyes.

"She has her mom's eyes..." Clare said with a soft smile.

"Yeah..." Link sighed, "I can't believe Tetra and Sheik, Ely's barely even a week old they decided to leave for a month."

"...Hmmm...I'll smack them when I see them okay?" Clare offered patting his head gently before picking Bane up and sitting next to him. Link sighed and shifted Ely, the tiny girl blinked and reached for Clare. She smiled and quickly scooped her out of Link's arms when he wasn't looking.

"There's something about you Clare..." Link said as he picked up Liam.

"Isn't there...you falling asleep..." Clare said shifting around. Link looked up at her in a confused manner.

"You've fallen asleep on me before." Clare said patting his head gently. Link shook his head and stood up, "We have you until they get back next month."

"Yeah...and when I see them I'm going to smack them both." Clare said and leaned back against the couch arm.

"We really don't mind, she's so quiet, hardly ever cries and she loves Anni to bits..." Link replied as he laid Liam in the basinet. Clare then realized she never told Link that she was an orphan but left it as is. Ely yawned in Clare's arms and curled her tiny hands in the front of Clare's shirt.

"You're making me tired little one..." Clare yawned before smiling down at the infant.

"Clare, Sheik's a honourable guy but do you think Tetra left Ely with us and isn't coming back?" Link asked leaning against the wall.

"It's hard to tell Link...I'm not sure what Tetra's thinking...Maybe Ely would be in better hands here than with her..." Clare said looking down at the child before stretching out.

"I hope you're wrong, I'd hate to see another child orphaned..." Link said quietly.

"I do too..." Clare whispered and closed her eyes. Link slipped by and squeezed her shoulder before heading upstairs. Clare reopened her eyes and looked at Bane in her lap, Lucas now on her stomach and Ely sleeping next to her and couldn't help but yawn.

"Need a nap sweetheart?" Luke asked quietly from his place behind her. Clare looked up at him, "Maybe." Luke smiled and leaned on the back of the couch, "And who is this little one?" Luke asked brushing Ely's silver hair off her forehead.

"Ely. Sheik and Tetra's little girl...And guess what, they disappeared for a month..." Clare said.

"I thought Sheik was better than that..." Luke sighed.

"And that's why I'm going to smack them next time I see them." Clare grumbled softly. Luke sighed and came around the couch to sit on the floor beside her. Clare closed her eyes and sighed softly.

"Can I hold her?" Luke asked quietly.

"If you want..." Clare whispered softly. Luke smiled and carefully pick Ely up. Clare smiled softly and slowly drifted off for a nap. Luke gently cradled Ely against his chest and watched her sleep. Clare's dream became a vision; She was walking down the beach towards the dock expecting the engine problem ship to be floating faithfully by it but as she came into view it was gone and burning pieces of debris littered the surround water. In the waking world, Luke was still holding Ely while he watched Clare sleep, as he linked their fingers together. That brought some comfort to the distort ninja but that didn't stop the flash of light and an evil cackle of laughter before she woke up. Luke gently placed his hand to her cheek, "Hey, what's the matter?" Luke whispered. Clare blinked and looked over at him, "Nothing...I'm just going to go for a quick walk..." Clare said sitting up then moving the pups to the couch cushion.

"Are you sure, you look pale?" Luke asked.

"Yeah...just need to check on something..." Clare whispered softly and kissed his head before standing. Luke nodded and took her place just as Ely woke up. Clare smiled to the child and kissed her head softly before heading towards the door.

"Now don't go making her love you, we can't keep you." Luke cooed to Ely. Clare smiled and shook her head then exited the Inn. Anni and the girls had disappeared off the lawn. As soon as Clare's foot hit the ground a worried expression crossed her face and she jogged to the bay. It was eerily quiet outside, no seagulls crying, no breeze, nothing. This only caused Clare to kick up her jog into a full blown run muttering under her breath, "Please let it be a dream..." Like a chant. The smell of smoke assaulted her nose the closer she got to the bay.

"No..." Clare whispered and ran as fast as her trained legs could go. The bay was empty except for pieces of burning wood from what was once the dock. Clare stopped and looked on in horror, her dream...no her vision had come true. Part of her life was gone along with all the memories it held.

"No..." Clare whispered and since she was in a skirt, sat down slowly. The only sound was the water lapping at the shore. Clare closed her eyes and stood back up, solemnly heading up to the Inn. It seemed like the longest walk of her life. When she reached the Inn door, she slowly reached out for the knob, holding back tears. The door swung open and Luke took her in his arms, "Sweetheart what's the matter?"

"She's gone..." Clare whispered hugging him tightly burring her face in his chest. Luke held her tightly and rubbed her back, "shh...Shh...it's okay."

"No it's not..." Clare said pulling away from him, "Someone sunk her...I'm going to go find out who..." She said before turning back to the beach.

"Hey, hey, come here, sweetheart look at me..." Luke whispered grabbing her wrist. Clare looked back at him. Luke took her other wrist and pulled her back over to him, "Whoever did this was after either you or me or both of us and going after them is just what they want you to do..." Luke said placing his hands on either side of her face.

"But...What about the S.S. Linebeck...Can't we just bring her back up?" Clare asked, pleading.

"Sweetheart, I don't want anything to happen to you." Luke replied putting emphasis on the 'you'.

"But..." Clare whimpered.

"Shh...we'll figure it out, let's just calm down first okay?" Luke whispered pulling her back into his arms.

"But..." Clare whimpered again.

"Honey, I know you are upset but you need to calm down." Luke whispered placing his hand on the back of her neck. Finally Clare broke down in tears. Luke smiled sadly and held her tightly while guiding her back inside. Clare attached herself to Luke's chest and refused to let go. Luke sat down and with a little work managed to pick Ely back up off the couch before settling her in Clare's lap as he ran his fingers though his wife's hair. Clare picked up the tiny infant and cried silently. Luke held her tightly while mindful of Ely. Luke soothed circles in her back while whispering comforting words in her ear. Bane and Lucas felt their mother upset so they curled on her lap as her crying died down. Luke placed a soft and comforting kiss to her temple while running his fingers though her hair.

"Who would do that...?" Clare asked herself finally over her previous sadness.

"I don't know sweetie, I really don't..." Luke whispered.

"I know a way we can find out..." Clare whispered.

"Honey, please don't do anything that's going to stress you even further." Luke requested.

"Okay...I know more than one way to find out..." Clare replied. Luke nodded and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm going to get her back..." Clare said and slipped out of her husband's arms and settling the three in his lap and arms. Luke quickly seized her wrist, "Please be careful sweetheart."

"I will..." Clare said with a smile and a kiss to his forehead. Luke nodded and cradled Ely against him. Clare smiled to him before going back to the beach, changing into her sage dress as she walked. Anni stumbled out of the forest with Sophie and Luna before falling to her knees.

"Anni!" Clare called running over. Anni looked up, she looked like she was about to faint.

"What were you doing?" Clare asked when she got over to her.

"Hiding..." Anni whispered.

"From what?... Whatever attacked the ship?" Clare asked. Anni nodded, "I don't know what it was..."

"Let's get you back inside, LINK!" Clare yelled at the Inn. Link nearly fell out the front door before bolting down to them.

"Take the kids inside...I've got Anni..." Clare said and shifted Anni carefully. Link took his two little girls and carried them inside. Clare shifted Anni and carefully scooped her up before marching up the Inn. After a moment the young mother fainted. Clare pushed through the door and Link quickly took her after putting the two kids in the basinet.

"What happened?" Luke asked seeing Anni unconscious.

"She was hiding with the kids from whatever attacked...She must have been using her magic..." Clare said as she turned back to the beach. Luke sat down heavily and sighed, "Who's doing this?"

"I don't know...But I will soon..." Clare replied and marched out of the Inn, her wings snapping into existence. Whatever spell Anni had cast had dissolved and there was sound again. Clare was not impressed as she marched her way to the beach. Smoke still lingered in the air and the sound of crackling wood reached her ears. When Clare got down to the beach, her white magic was wrapping itself around her form, whatever she was going to do need a lot of magic, in fact her other friends had forbid it's use unless it was an emergency, and this was an emergency. He was so going to get hell from her family. Clare shrugged her shoulders and let her magic streak across the water. It dived under water where the ship used to be and started to tug. As it tugged Clare caught what happened to the ship, Jolene's ship attacked it. But it wasn't Jolene standing on the prow, actually it was but she had Majora's mask on and it was her laugh that was an evil cackle. The possessed woman smirked as she sailed away. Clare opened her eyes and saw her white magic holding the S.S. Linebeck aloft, she could see the holes that Jolene created. She backed up bringing the former sunken ship toward herself. The old ship creaked in protest. Clare kept moving having no time to stop to wait for the creaking to stop, the pieces that fell off would be caught by the white magic. The ship was threatening to cave in on herself.

"You're not that weak are you?" Clare asked the ship as she kept backing up, but going slower, now she was burning her own energy. The ship groaned but was now far enough away from the shore. Clare slowly and gently lowered the ship before promptly fainting.

"Clare, honey, open your eyes..." Luke's voice drifted to her ears. Clare's eyes fluttered open slowly. Luke gathered her up, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah...figured out who did it..." Clare whispered. Luke slowly lifted her off the ground, "Don't worry about it right now, right now you need rest."

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" Clare asked in a whisper.

"No, you just make me worry." Luke replied as he cradled her against him. Clare hummed and closed her eyes before quickly falling asleep. Luke carried her back up to the Inn. Clare was silent and sleeping quietly. Luke gently laid her on the couch and covered her up then picked Ely back up. Lucas and Bane looked at their mother before lying next to her, one on either side. Luke sighed, a worried expression gracing his features. Clare was sleeping normally yet deeply but she still reached out for his hand. Luke linked his hand with hers while cradling Ely in his one arm. Clare sighed softly and kept sleeping. Luke squeezed her hand gently and rested his head on the couch. There was a strong chance Clare would sleep until the next day.

"What on earth were you thinking sweetheart?" Luke whispered. Clare hummed and turned her head slightly. Luke sighed and rubbed the back of her hand with his hand. It was about three hours later when Clare had gained only half of her magic back. Luke had fallen asleep keeping watch over Clare while still holding Ely. Clare moved slightly and groaned quietly. Ely's eyes opened and she glanced around. Clare slowly opened her eyes before closing them with another quiet groan. Ely patted Luke's arm trying to wake him up. Clare put one arm over her eyes gently. Luke groaned and ignored the infant lying in his arms. Clare looked over at him before scooping Ely out of his arms. Luke remained asleep while Ely cuddled close to Clare.

"Hey there little one..." Clare whispered quietly. There was a quiet hum coming from the infants right hand. Clare lifted it gently then smiled, "Guess Mom left you with something after all." Ely yawned and snuggled into Clare's warmth. Clare smiled and closed her eyes. Luke slid sideways to lid on the floor, still sound asleep, apparently Ely had been keeping him balanced.

"I'm going back to sleep...Okay Ely?" Clare asked looking at the child. Ely was already sound asleep. Clare was quick to join her. Anni carefully took Ely from Clare an hour later to feed the tiny newborn. It was four hours later after that before Clare reawoke. Anni was sitting in the corner in her rocking chair with four children in her lap. Clare opened her eyes and looked over when she heard the chair squeeze on the floor.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Anni asked as she shifted Ely.

"Good..." Clare said and sat up slowly. Anni smiled and rubbed Ely's back. Clare stretched then glanced at the clock.

"It's nearly ten o'clock, you and Uncle should head home and I hate to ask this, but could you take Elyon with you, just for the night?" Anni asked as she shifted Ely again.

"Sure...I would love to take Little Miss with me tonight..." Clare said poking the back of Luke's skull. Luke groaned but woke up all the same.

"Can you grab Ely for me?" Clare asked pointing over to the child. Luke nodded and fetched the sleeping infant from Anni.

"Thank you..." Clare said picking up the pups then standing slowly.

"We'll bring her back tomorrow..." Luke told Anni as he took Ely.

"Yeah." Clare said and shifted the two pups. Anni smiled and shifted her own children before standing up, "Time for bed."

"Got that right..." Clare yawned softly. Luke smiled and went back to Clare and wrapped his arm around her. She leaned against him after another yawn.

"See you tomorrow Ann'." Luke said as they left. Clare yawned but kept walking.

"Here, take Ely." Luke whispered offering her the infant. Clare shifted Lucas onto her shoulders and took the tiny girl in her other arm. Ely yawned before Luke smoothly scooped her up. Clare nuzzled his chest gently then closed her eyes. Luke quietly nudged the door open. Clare shifted slightly and hugged the pups to her along with the infant. Luke smiled and silently slipped upstairs into their room. Clare kept silently sleeping. With a small amount of shifting Luke managed to lay Clare on the bed, then put the boys in their basket. He then removed the ninja's sandals before stripping to his pants and crawling in next to his wife and Ely. Clare turned to him and snuggled his chest as she held Ely closely. Luke smiled and ran his fingers across her temple. She yawned and sighed softly.

"Sleep time sweetheart." Luke whispered and soon joined her.


	3. Tuesday

Tuesday

Clare woke easily and refreshed. Ely still sleeping in her arms, Link was right, she wasn't a thing like her parents. Clare smiled and held Ely gently.

"You can't keep her sweetheart..." Luke whispered in her ear.

"What if Sheik and Tetra don't come back...then can we keep her?" Clare whispered gently.

"Yes, but only if they don't come back for her." Luke replied, knowing Ely already held a special place in her heart. Clare nodded and stretched her legs out. Luke smiled and nuzzled her neck as Elyon opened her eyes. She smiled down at the infant, "Morning little one..." Ely yawned and shifted, "Think it's time someone had some breakfast."

"That means we've got to get up." Clare whispered softly as she shifted to sit up. Luke nodded and removed his arms from her waist. Clare made sure Ely was secure before she sat up. Luke smiled, "She's so quiet."

"She is. Let's go get these little ones fed..." Clare said with a soft smile as Lucas and Bane stretched and jumped out of the basket. Luke shifted and scooped up the boys as he waited for Clare. She scooted the edge of the bed then stood before shifting Ely. Ely shifted and laid passively in Clare's arms. She smiled and walked to the door. Luke smiled and placed his arm around Clare before leading her downstairs. Clare smiled and walked down the stairs. Ely yawned and Lucas starred at the infant.

"Something the matter Lucas?" Clare asked the Keaton pup.

"She's so tiny..." The young dog replied. Clare smiled, "Yeah, you might be able to carry her." Clare said smiling softly. Lucas laughed a little as Ely followed his movements with her soft opal blue eyes.

"Do you want to see Lucas?" Clare asked the infant. Ely blinked as her gaze returned to Clare, there was an odd sharpness to her gaze.

"I'm taking that as a yes...Luke can you get breakfast while I entertain these three?" Clare asked shifting Ely higher. Luke kissed her temple and disappeared into a kitchen. Clare smiled and sat down on the floor and let Bane come sniff the infant. Ely blinked as Bane licked her cheek then went to play with his ball. Clare smiled and set Ely in her lap.

"Do you think they'll be back for her?" Lucas asked as he sat next to the two females.

"Hard to tell..." Clare whispered softly. Lucas nodded as Ely reached up to Clare. Clare shifted her so she laid in her arms, "Yes Little Miss?"

"I think she's after this?" Luke replied handing Clare a warm bottle of milk.

"Maybe." Clare said with a small giggle as she gave the bottle to Ely. Ely suckled as her eyes drifted shut. Clare smiled softly and stood up slowly. Luke could be heard humming Anni's lullaby in the kitchen as he cooked. Clare smiled and walked into the library to get a book. Ely didn't drink more than half the bottle before she whimpered.

"Done?" Clare asked taking the bottle away. Ely sniffed and whimpered. Clare rubbed the baby's belly gently as she sat down. Ely didn't settle, she continued to whimper.

"What's the matter Little Miss?" Clare asked softly. Ely reached for Clare still whimpering. Clare laid back on the couch and rested Ely on her chest by her collar bone. Within a few moments Ely had settled again. Clare looked over at the book case and visually looked for the book, last on the shelf. Ely snuggled closer to Clare, it was now quite evident that Tetra had spent very little time with Ely. Clare smiled and put her hand gently on Ely's back. A few minutes later, Luke slipped into the library with breakfast. Clare smiled and shifted slowly, "Can you grab that book at the end of the bottom shelf please?" Clare asked. Luke sent breakfast on the table then fetched the requested book.

"Thanks dear..." Clare said as she shifted Ely so she was close but Clare could sit up. Luke smiled and came back with the requested book and sat next to her. Clare put the book on her lap then put her plate on top of it. Luke smiled a little as he ate his breakfast. Clare managed to eat her breakfast while still holding Ely close.

"Here, let me take her..." Luke said.

"Okay... But hold her close, she didn't get much attention from her mother..." Clare whispered gently as she passed Ely to her husband. Luke cradled the tiny infant close and Ely stayed quiet. Clare smiled and ate her breakfast. Luke whispered something to Ely in his native language as he ran his fingers through her silver hair. Clare smiled and finished her breakfast before putting the plate on the table in front of her.

"I really hope they come back for her, something tells me Sheik didn't want to leave." Luke whispered.

"Who would want to leave such a cutie?" Clare said then stood up, grabbing the book, "Let's give our family a history lesson..." Luke nodded and carefully shifted Ely. Clare walked out of the library with Lucas and Bane at her heels. Luke stood up slowly so as not to wake Ely then followed Clare, "Sweetheart, I'll meet you up there, I need to find a shirt first."

"Alright." Clare said as she slipped her sandals on before going outside. The boys were staying close. Clare kept her walk slow to let them keep up but it was still brisk. A few minutes later the sound of their door shutting reached her ears. Clare smiled and kept walking. After a few minutes Luke finally caught up to her. Clare smiled softly and slowed her walk down a little more. Luke smiled, Ely once again cradled in his arms. Clare smiled bent to pick up one of the lagging pups, Bane and let Lucas jump up onto her shoulders. Luke gently shifted Ely.

"Come on." Clare said shifted Bane in her one arm. Luke shifted Ely then wrapped one arm around Clare. She smiled and shifted the book slightly when they got to the Inn porch. Anni opened the door and ushered them inside.

"There's not a storm coming is there?" Clare asked. Anni shook her head as she locked the door.

"Then what's with locking the door?" Clare asked as she shifted Bane carefully.

"Someone broke into the Inn last night..." Link answered.

"...Do you know who it was?" Clare asked sitting down on the couch. Anni shook her head and sat down.

"Was there anything left behind from the intruder?" Clare asked setting the book down on the coffee table.

"No, but they took about sixteen of Anni's magic cancelling crystals..." Link replied as he wrapped his arms around Anni.

"Hmm...I know who did it..." Clare whispered tapping the book. Everyone except Anni looked at her, the young mother had a cut on her cheek.

"Come here, let me heal that." Clare said standing up. Anni shifted out of Link's arms and into Clare's reach. Clare concentrated her magic into her index finger before healing the cut on her niece's cheek, "There." Anni went back to hiding in Link's arms.

"Okay." Clare said and opened the book to the front page, a picture of a creepy purple mask was on the front page. Anni visibly flinched and curled closer to Link.

"This is Majora's mask. And somehow Jolene found it..." Clare said tapping the picture.

"That's the thing that broke in last night, the one that tried to take the kids..." Link hissed hugging Anni tightly.

"Majora's mask is an evil mask. Whoever wears it gains power beyond belief but at a large price; their soul. Jolene found this mask...how is beyond me, since I put the strongest seals on that blasted chest..." Clare whispered softly.

"Magic weakens over time..." Anni whispered.

"Five hundred years would do that to any seal..." Clare said, "Anyways, this mask's history is long and annoying. It is known by several counts that the only way to defeat this mask's power is another mask, Fierce Deity mask or Oni mask, whichever one you want." Anni shuddered and hid close to Link, whatever had happened last night had scared her badly.

"Don't worry Anni, they aren't after you or your immediate family, just me..." Clare said as she flipped to the only picture of the Oni mask. Anni promptly fainted in Link's arms.

"Go put her to bed..." Clare said slowly, "This might be a bit much for her." Just Link shifted her, Anni came to.

"You alright over there?" Clare asked rubbing her hands lightly.

"Does a forest mean anything to you?" Anni asked rubbing her temple.

"Yes...I know of a lot of forests...One just happened to be the Lost Woods where the Oni Mask is supposedly lost..." Clare said tapping the picture in the book.

"And flutes, I heard flutes..." Anni added.

"Lost Woods." Clare confirmed with a shiver, "Whatever goes in usually never comes out..." Anni groaned and slipped from consciousness. Clare sighed, "Now go put her to bed." Link nodded and carried his wife upstairs to bed. Clare sighed and rubbed her hands again, "This is bad..." Luke squeezed her shoulder in a reassuring manner. She smiled then sighed, "I'm going to step outside and get some air okay?" Luke nodded, "Be careful."

"I will be." Clare said then kissed his nose before going to the door. Luke shifted Elyon then placed her in the basinet under the window. Clare smiled before stepping through the door. That eerie quiet was back. Clare closed her eyes and stepped off the porch, rubbing her closed eyes. Suddenly there was cold steel against her neck.

"Hello Jolene...or should I say Majora..." Clare said opening her eyes.

"Hello Clare..." The possessed woman replied pressing the blade close enough to cause the ninja to bleed.

"Come to kidnap me?" Clare asked.

"That's the intention, then I'm going to use you as bait to kill Linebeck or is he going by Luke again?" Majora replied slowly walking Clare down to the bay.

"I'm surprised you aren't going to kill me for locking you in a chest for five hundred years and that of all my ancestors...And you won't hurt him...I won't let you." Clare said as she walked proudly down to the bay.

"That's what you think, and when I'm done with you, you're going to wish you were dead..." Majora whispered as she jammed a small dagger into Clare's back. She grunted but smiled slightly, "Where's your ship all mighty ugly?"

"About four miles out..." Majora replied.

"Don't see a dingy...did you swim here?" Clare asked looking around. Majora slowly pulled the dagger from Clare's back as they fazed to her ship.

"Ah, cheap magic for a cheap ugly sorceresses." Clare said. Majora sniffed and jammed the dagger back into Clare's back next to the first wound. All the ninja did was grunt again, "Just so you know...I will not give you any satisfaction."

"That makes it all that much more fun..." Majora replied with a smile as she knocked Clare out. When the ninja came to she had her hands chained to the mast but she had her feet on the deck.

"Good morning Clare..." Majora greeted as she slammed Clare back on the dagger still embedded in her back.

"Morning Ugly...Did you get uglier?" Clare ask with a smirk.

"Your precious Captain came after you, I sunk his ship, it was fun." Majora said with a smile.

"He can swim you moron." Clare growled and kicked Majora's legs out from under her before jumping to let her legs hug the mast above their heads.

"But can he swim six leagues..." Majora cooed lying on the deck contently.

"I have faith and trust in him...Not that it matters to the likes of you." Clare growled and grabbed one of her lock picks.

"I wouldn't do that..." Majora chimed.

"You wouldn't but I would." Clare said and picked the lock. A jolt of icy fire ripped up the inside of Clare's arm and slammed into her heart. Clare grimaced slightly before slowly putting the lock pick in the lock then clicked it open. Majora laughed quietly as the shackles snapped shut and zapped Clare again.

"So you magicked the shackles...impressive half wit..." Clare said putting the pick away before pulling on the chains to see if the mast would let it go. Majora opening laughed and watched as both shackles again attacked the ninja's heart. Clare grimaced again before slowly released her legs from the mast and fell.

"And I'm just getting started..." Majora purred, "Better get used to it Clare, it's going to happen every five minutes from here on out." Clare glared at her, if looks could kill the evil mask would be dead. Majora stood up and stretched, "I'll come give you some water later..." The evil woman said as she walked away.

"So kind..." Clare muttered and glared off into the water. Five minutes later another jolt more powerful then the last slammed into Clare's heart.

"I'm stronger....than this..." Clare said as she closed her eyes shut. An hour later Majora came with a mug of water.

"Wake up Clare..." Majora said as another jolt ripped though the ninja.

"Who said I was asleep?" Clare asked looking up with a glare.

"Oh you're still conscious, good for you, now if you're good I'll let you have this water." Majora smiled. Clare turned and glared out at sea.

"Alright you're choice..." Majora chimed and downed the water herself. Clare growled and kept glaring. Majora giggled as the most powerful waves slammed Clare, it was like someone had grabbed her heart and squeezed it then jammed a dagger into it. Clare grunted and dropped her head.

"Oh this is so much fun..." Majora cried and laughed.

"You are going to die..." Clare hissed.

"Oh I'm already dead, so is this body that's why I need Luke..." Majora smiled.

"I will not let touch him with your filthy tentacles..." Clare snarled. Majora giggled, "I'm not Bedlum's."

"Still filthy and you still have tentacles...Unless those aren't your actual arms in your true form Ugly." Clare said with a smirk.

"Oh but she's so much prettier...then you anyway." Majora replied and laughed.

"Humph, I don't care what you think nor what you say." Clare said turning to look out at sea.

"He's not coming, he never did..." Majora whispered in her ear, "You're not worth it."

"Then your wonderfully executed plan is bust then...Shouldn't counted your cucco before they hatched..." Clare snarled.

"I'll have more than enough fun tormenting you..." Majora replied with a giggle. Clare glared out at sea again, ignoring the woman in front of her. Majora slipped away leaving Clare to the pain the shackles were causing. Clare grimaced and growled at every zap the shackles gave her. There was a sound like thunder rolling then twenty cannonballs crashed through the ship. Clare looked towards the sound and grimaced when she was zapped, finally adding a small whine. The sound of feathers rustling came above her before someone slashed the shackles and pulled her up before they could snap shut again. The dagger that was still in bedded in Clare's back bumped and she grimaced.

"Deep breath sweetheart..." Her rescuer whispered in her ear.

"Luke...?" Clare whispered, mentally, emotionally and physically fatigued.

"Right here sweetheart, now take a deep breath for me..." Luke whispered. Clare complied. Luke quickly removed the dagger from her back before cradling her against his chest. Clare sighed and rubbed her raw wrists, the shackles did more than zap her heart. Majora came topside and looked around, "What the hell is happening?"

"I'm here to take you down Majora..." Luke growled. Both Clare and Majora looked up at Luke and only Clare gasped.

"Oni..." Majora hissed.

"...Luke?" Clare muttered as she looked at her husband. Pupil less eyes with red strips under his eyes and on his cheeks with a blue triangle pointing to his nose and white hair.

"Right here Angel..." Luke replied spreading his wings.

"Where did you find...?" Clare asked leaving the question hanging as one of her hands brushed his black and silver wing lightly.

"In the basement..." Luke replied taking flight.

"Oh..." She muttered. Luke's feet touched down on another deck. He gently placed her down against the cabin, "I'll be right back." He whispered and stood up.

"Okay...I'll be here." She said with a nod. Luke quickly took flight before disappearing to complete his mission. Majora stood ready on her half destroyed but still floating ship. Luke folded his wings against his back as he twirled his blades.

"Sprouting wings now Oni..." Majora said summoning her own blade before circling him.

"Comes with having a guardian as a partner..." Luke replied watching her closely.

"Huh...Guardian you say. Some guardian he is...Letting his wife get kidnapped and tortured." Majora taunted still circling.

"He came for her, and he knew he couldn't take you down without my help." Luke replied following her with his eyes.

"Ha, you can't take me down...You don't have the guts to." Majora said finally lunging at him. Luke easily blocked, "I don't but you hurt his wife so he does..."

"Can't see it happening..." Majora said pushing her blade against his. Luke smirked and slammed his knee into her gut. Majora gasped and backed off. Luke wasted no time in knocking her off her feet and pinning her down with his foot. Majora growled and shot a magic beam at him. Luke dodged and brought his elbow down on her face. Majora smirked and bit down on his elbow.

"None of that." Luke whispered jamming his elbow further into her mouth. The evil possessed woman made a choking sound.

"That's what I thought." Luke growled before removing his elbow and forming an x against her neck with his blades. Majora glared at him, "Couldn't do it before...what makes you think you can do it now?"

"Because I don't want to see anyone else hurt..." Luke hissed.

"I'll come back...I always do!" Majora said laughing manically.

"Oh shut up." Luke said and sliced her head clean off. The laughing stopped and it was dead silent as the ship slowly sank.

"Burn in hell little sister..." Luke whispered then flew back to his ship. Clare was leaning against the large cabin, eyes closed and her hands in her lap. Luke landed in front of her and dropped his blades on the deck before kneeling before her and placing his hands on her face, "Clare, sweetheart?"

"I'm not asleep..." Clare whispered, cracking one eye open.

"Oh thank the goddesses, I'm sorry I took so long." Luke whispered gently gathering her in his arms and folding his wings around them.

"Apology accepted...And no more life or death situations from me..." Clare whispered and leaned her head against his shoulder. Luke placed his hand to the back of her head, "Well take it easy from here on out." Luke replied.

"I like that idea..." She whispered softly reclosing her eyes.

"Before you fall asleep sweetheart, I need your help..." Luke whispered.

"The wings right?" Clare asked quietly cracking an eye open.

"And this mask, I can't get if off." Luke replied.

"Deal with the wings first..." Clare said sliding her hand under his shirt to touch the center of the mark. His wings disappeared and the burning sensation that went with it faded. Clare smiled softly then moved her hands to his ears to pry the mask off. Luke relaxed and amazingly under her touch the mask yielded and was easily removed.

"Don't know why you had trouble with it...He came off easily..." Clare said standing too quickly getting major head rush. Luke quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her against him.

"Standing up while still getting over one's injuries, bad idea..." Clare mumbled and leaned all her weight against him.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up and in bed..." Luke whispered gently gathering her up in his arms.

"Okay..." Clare whispered softly. Luke placed a kiss to her temple and carried her into the cabin. Clare's heart was still hurting a bit so she shifted slightly. Luke gently laid her down, "What did she do to you sweetheart?" He asked her in a whisper as he sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand to her cheek.

"Those shackles...Every five minutes would send an icy fire down my arms and attack my heart...Each wave got stronger and stronger..." Clare whispered. Luke gently stroked her cheek, "All you do is rest sweetheart, that's all." Luke told her, "Lie on your side for me so I can fix your back." Clare nodded and rolled onto her side, exposing her back. Luke grimaced, the two jagged wounds had become infected. He quickly fetched the first aid kit. Clare put the mask down beside her and stared at it. Luke sat back down and pulled out the peroxide and a clean cloth.

"It's going to burn isn't it?" Clare asked turning the mask over and over.

"Yes, it's infected." Luke replied as he uncorked the bottle.

"Okay..." Clare whispered and gave the mask a poke. Luke poured the peroxide on the cloth, "Deep breath sweetheart." Luke instructed. Clare complied. Luke cleaned the wounds gently but quickly for her sake. Clare didn't flinch or move just put her head on the pillow gently. Luke finished cleaning her wounds and gently sat her up so he could wrap them. Clare rubbed her eyes tiredly but stayed up. Luke quickly wrapped her up then guided her back down to the bed before covering her with the heavy blankets. Clare closed her eyes, yawning tired.

"Sleep tight sweetheart, we'll be home in a couple days." Luke whispered running his fingers though her hair.

"Okay..." Clare yawned and fell asleep quickly. Luke smiled sadly then slipped out of the room to get them home. Clare was sleeping but it was light on the account of all the pain she was in. Luke came to check on her every ten minutes. Clare was still asleep but she kept rubbing her raw wrists. Luke caught her during one of his checks and gently put a cooling salve on them then wrapped them. Clare stopped rubbing her wrists so she gripped the pillow lightly in her hands. Luke tucked her hair behind her ears and sat with her a moment before slipping out to check their course. Clare shifted slightly and rolled onto her other side. The ear of the Oni mask poked her in the back. She grumbled and reached behind her. Luke came to check on her a few minutes later. Clare had chucked the mask across the room with a groan, so it was lying on the other side of the room. Luke smiled and crossed the room to cover her again then he picked up the mask and placed it on the table. Clare yawned and shifted under the blankets more. Luke sat on the edge of the bed and watched her again. Clare coughed gently. Luke rubbed her back gently. Clare sneezed gently before ducking under the sheets. Luke gently shook her shoulder, "Sweetheart, wake up." Clare poked her head out and looked around then up at him with half open eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Luke asked quietly.

"Like crap..." Clare said. Luke smiled a little, "Light headed, nauseous?" Luke asked.

"Light headed..." Clare whispered. Luke placed his hand to her forehead, "You're a little warm."

"How much longer till we get home?" Clare asked softly and in a whisper.

"Day and a half..." Luke replied placing his hand to her cheek.

"Okay..." Clare whispered leaning towards his hand. Luke smiled and placed a kiss to her forehead. Clare closed her eyes and sniffed lightly.

"Get some rest we'll be home soon..." Luke whispered.

"Okay..." Clare whispered softly and nuzzled her pillow. Luke tucked her in and made to stand. "Oh yeah...something's wrong with the Oni mask..." Clare muttered softly before she fell asleep. Luke glanced between her and the mask that had helped him save his wife. It was silent and unmoving just like any ordinary mask.

"Hmm...that's odd." Luke muttered as he picked up the mask. Nothing happened, there wasn't even the feeling of blood lust or anything.

"Where'd you go?" Luke whispered not wanting to wake Clare.

"In here...Nice and cozy in here..." Came Oni's voice from inside Luke's mind.

"What are you doing in my head?" Luke hissed under his breath.

"What? I don't like being cooped up in that mask so until I get my own body, your mind is as good as it gets..." Oni said.

"You're not going to try and take over my body are you?" Luke whispered.

"Not unless the need be..." Oni said.

"Good because it's bad enough I let this happen in the first place." Luke sighed.

"Don't worry buddy, I'm not blood thirsty anymore. Majora's dead, so I'm happy." Oni said.

"Clare's going to freak when she finds out and she will find out..." Luke muttered and glanced at his wife.

"Are you going to tell her?" Oni said sounding kinda worried.

"I don't have to tell her, she's smart, she'll figure it out on her own." Luke whispered.

"How...Only a keeper knows that I left the mask." Oni said.

"Hey dumbass, who do you think she is?" Luke asked.

"Your hot wife?" Oni asked.

"Okay one she's mine, and two does the Clare ring any bells?" Luke asked.

"No." Oni said.

"She's the Sage of Destiny and the Keeper of the Triforce..." Luke replied.

"No way...But then again...Keepers have a tendency to be smoken' hot." Oni said. Luke manifested himself in his head and nailed Oni in the back of the head, "Keep your thoughts to yourself."

"What it's true!" Oni said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Keep it to yourself." Luke stated again. Oni grumbled while still rubbing his head.

"You can look, because I know you can see everything I can but that's it." Luke told him.

"I won't touch, she's your wife." Oni said holding his hands up.

"Good..." Luke replied as he returned to reality and glanced at his sleeping wife. She had let her hands drop off the bed. Luke smiled and moved her hands back onto the bed. Clare's one hand grabbed his finger gently. Luke smiled and laced their fingers together. Clare smiled softly and snuggling into the pillow.

"Sleep tight sweetheart..." Luke whispered before placing a kiss to her temple. Clare smiled and let her hand relax. Luke slipped his hand free and quietly left the room. Clare snuggled into her pillow and stayed still.

"Clare, sweetheart wake up, we're home..." Luke whispered pulling back the blankets and carefully gathering her up. Clare opened her eyes and looked up at him then around.

"We're home sweetheart..." Luke told her again as he carried her out the door.

"Oh..." Clare said rubbing her eyes and looked around. Luke smiled and carried her off the ship down to where Anni was waiting for them.

"Sorry about worrying you Anni...Cause I know I did..." Clare said apologizing.

"You're okay that's all that matters..." Anni replied dashing over to them. Clare smiled softly but sadly, "Still sorry..." Luke warily set her on her feet before Anni hugged her gently. Clare hummed softly and hugged her back.

"Thank the goddesses you're alright..." Anni whispered.

"Yeah...Thank the goddesses..." Clare whispered back. Anni released her, "This has been the worst week of my entire life."

"Welcome to the club..." Clare said and slid her hand behind her back.

"Come on let's get you fixed up, I know a few people who missed you more than me." Anni replied motion for Luke to help Clare. Clare wrapped her arm around Luke's neck as he picked her up. Luke shifted his arms so as not to agitate her back. Clare shifted slightly before relaxing. Anni nodded and headed for the Inn. Luke followed as Clare rested her head on his shoulder.

"Feeling any better?" Luke asked quietly so as not to alarm Anni.

"Not as light headed..." Clare whispered softly.

"How's your heart?" Luke asked.

"Still sore..." Clare whispered softly again.

"Rest and lots of love and you'll be perfect again." Luke replied matching her tone.

"Don't think I can get away from the kids now anyways..." Clare said smiling slightly when she spotted Bane and Lucas on the porch.

"Mom!" Lucas cried as he bolted across the lawn.

"Hello Lucas..." Clare said softly looking down at him. Lucas jumped onto Luke's shoulder then down to hers, "Mom, I missed you so much."

"Sorry if I worried you honey..." Clare whispered nuzzling his head gently. Lucas nuzzled her neck purring softly.

"Did you take care of Bane while I was gone?" Clare asked softly. Lucas nodded as they entered the Inn. Clare smiled lightly. Luke carefully set her on her feet. Clare swayed a little then stayed still before slowly walking to the couch. Anni took her wrist, "First we fix you up."

"No strong magic Anni...you know better." Clare said softly.

"I know..." Anni replied gently leading Clare to the bathroom. Bane followed on Clare's heels. Anni gently guided Clare to the floor. Clare followed.

"How are you feeling?" Anni asked as she dug out the first aid kit.

"Back hurts...it's infected. And Majora magicked my shackles." Clare said.

"I'll get you patched up then Uncle can take you home and can rest." Anni said quietly as she began to untie the bandages.

"Okay..." Clare said softly. Anni smiled and carefully unwrapped the bandages. Clare sat still. Anni placed the bandages aside and grabbed the phoenix tears. Clare waited patiently. Anni dropped some on the wounds on her back, then turned to Clare, "Drink, just a little it'll fight off infection and help with your heart."

"Okay..." The ninja said quietly then sipped from the bottle. Anni smiled softly and corked the bottle before helping Clare back to her feet. Bane leaned against her ankle, trying to keep his mother balanced.

"Uncle Luke, come get Aunt Clare please, I don't trust her on her feet." Anni called.

"I don't either..." Clare whispered softly. Luke gently picked her up and cradled her much like a small child, "Come on, time to go home." Clare nodded and let Lucas slid into her arms lightly. Luke shifted her carefully as Anni handed Clare Bane.

"Thanks Anni." Clare whispered.

"Get some rest Auntie Clare, you need and deserve it." Anni replied. Clare nodded gently. Anni smiled then her head whipped to the basinet under the window. Clare closed her eyes and let her head rest against Luke's shoulder. Anni nodded to Luke as he left and scooped Elyon from the basinet, "I'll bring her down when Auntie Clare's feeling better." Luke nodded and walked down to their house. Lucas nuzzled Clare's cheek gently. She opened her eyes and looked down at the two pups in her arms.

"Are you going to be alright Mom?" Lucas asked as Luke opened the front door.

"Just need to rest honey..." Clare whispered softly. Lucas nodded as Luke carried her upstairs to bed. Clare closed her eyes again. Luke slipped into their room and gently laid her on the bed after pulling back the blankets. Clare laid in bed letting the pups lay beside her.

"I'm going to make some soup for you so take it easy..." Luke whispered.

"Okay..." Clare whispered lightly. Luke placed as kiss to her temple then slipped from the room, "I'm so sorry..."

"He doesn't need to be sorry..." Clare whispered softly. Lucas cuddled close to Clare. She put her hand on his back gently, stroking his back and six tails. Lucas settled, "Go to sleep Mom."

"I'm on it..." Clare said yawning lightly and closed her eyes. Lucas nuzzled his mother's neck while he waited for Luke. Bane slowly crawled up to Clare's shoulder before nuzzling it lightly. Lucas wrapped his tails around the pup. Bane whined lightly and nudged her shoulder lightly again. Luke came back with a bowl of light soup and a cup of light tea. Clare opened one eye slowly before closing it again. Luke frowned and set the bowl and cup on the nightstand before sitting down next to her. Clare opened both eyes and slowly pulled herself up to a sitting position. Luke placed a pillow behind her, wrapped an extra blanket around her and then placed the bowl in her lap.

"Thanks..." Clare whispered and grabbed the spoon. Luke ran his fingers against her temple. Clare ate her soup silently. Luke frowned, "Is your heart still bothering you?"

"Not as much..." Clare whispered.

"Then what's the matter?" Luke asked placing his hand to her cheek.

"Not your fault..." She whispered.

"What?" Luke replied now confused.

"Why are you sorry Luke...?" Clare asked looking up at him, her eyes locking onto his.

"Because I let you get hurt, I swore I'd never let anything happen to you, that I'd never leave you..." Luke replied.

"And it wasn't your fault...It was unexpected that Majora would kidnap me that close to the Inn..." Clare said softly. Luke sighed and hugged her tightly, "Never again..." Clare put the spoon in the bowl and hugged him back gently. Luke kept her close for good ten minutes. Clare smiled and patted his back gently.

"Never again will I let anything happen to you..." Luke whispered. Clare nodded and rubbed his back gently. Luke finally released her, "Finish your soup so you can get some more rest."

"Okay." Clare whispered and started on her soup again. Luke smiled a little as he tightened the blanket around her. Clare finished her soup a few minutes later.

"Do you want a drink or do you want to go back to sleep?" Luke asked taking the bowl.

"I'll have a quick drink..." Clare whispered. Luke placed the cup in her hands. She took tiny sips until the tea was half done before she handed the cup back. Luke took the cup then helped her lie back down. She smiled lightly at him before closing her eyes. Luke covered her up them made to leave.

"Luke...it's not your fault..." Clare whispered watching him.

"I know sweetheart..." Luke replied leaning over and brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Okay..." Clare replied and closed her eyes gently. Luke smiled and kissed her temple before taking the dishes away. Clare hummed softly before falling asleep. A few hours later Luke came up and sat on the edge of the bed. Clare cracked her eyes open before yawning again. Luke smiled and ran his fingers though her hair.

"Hi..." Clare whispered and scratched her nose, her wrists still bandaged.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Luke asked quietly.

"A little better..." Clare whispered.

"Do you need anything sweetheart?" Luke asked.

"No...Not right now..." Clare whispered, "But you should get some sleep to..."

"I'm find, you need rest far more than me." Luke replied brushing his fingers against her temple. Clare hummed and stretched her legs.

"Go back to sleep sweetheart...you'll be back on your feet soon." Luke whispered.

"Okay..." Clare said and yawned then closed her eyes. Luke smiled and watched her sleep. Clare shifted and rolled onto her stomach. Luke smiled and placed his hand on her back. Clare hummed softly. Luke rubbed circles in her back for a few minutes before leaving the room and slipping into the conservatory. Clare snuggled into her pillow gently. She may have been asleep but the sweet notes of her song still reached her. Clare smiled softly. Luke ran though every song he knew before coming to check on her again. Clare had ended up curled into a ball, hugging the pillow. Luke once again sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her side. Clare opened her one eye then stretched. Luke smiled and kissed her temple.

"Eh hi..."Clare said yawning.

"Feeling any better?" Luke asked.

"Yeah...much better..." Clare said.

"Feeling up for something to eat..." Luke asked.

"Yeah..." Clare said softly.

"Come up you come." Luke said gently. Clare sat up slowly. Luke helped her up. Once she was up she scooted back to lean against the wall.

"What's the matter Angel?" Luke asked.

"Easier to sit up..." Clare said softly.

"Alright I'll be right back." Luke said. Clare hummed the song of destiny quietly as she waited. Lucas rolled off the bed with a thump. Clare looked down and scooped him off the floor.

"That's a long way down..." Lucas muttered.

"Yeah...it is..." Clare whispered and set him on her other side.

"Are you okay mom?" Lucas asked.

"I don't think I should be getting up for a while yet...but I'm fine..." Clare replied softly. Luke came back with a bowl of soup and a cup of tea. Clare smiled and held her hands out for the soup. Luke sat down on the edge of the bed and handed her the soup. Clare took it and ate it slowly but surely.

"Still feeling light headed?" Luke asked.

"No...not anymore." Clare said smiling softly.

"Need anything?" Luke asked.

"Not right now." Clare said as she continued to eat. Luke nodded and slipped from the room. Clare smiled and eat her dinner.

"Mom, are you sure you're alright, you look like you lost something?" Lucas asked.

"I'm not sure anymore...I might have lost something...Either that or locked it away..." Clare whispered softly.

"Can dad help?" Lucas asked.

"Not sure...I'm not sure what I locked away in the first place..." Clare whispered softly.

"Mom, you have to tell dad, he's really worried..." Lucas told her. Clare looked down at her soup.

"Please mom, we're worried about you..." Lucas pleaded slipping under her hand.

"...Maybe later..." Clare whispered gently. Lucas sighed and nuzzled her palm, "Don't wait too long mom..." He whispered.

"I'll try not to..." Clare whispered and finished her soup. It was another ten minutes later that Luke came back, he poked his head in the door, "How are you feeling?"

"Luke..." Clare started looking at her lap. Luke quickly crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed, "What's the matter sweetheart?"

"It...feels like I locked something up...I don't know what..." Clare whispered looking at her bandaged wrists. Luke placed the bowl on the nightstand and shooed the boys out of the room before shifting to sit next to her, "Does it feel like there's something missing or you just can't get to it?"

"Missing..." Clare whisper. Luke gently wrapped her in his arms, "Is it you're magic or something else?"

"I...I'm not sure..." Clare whispered softly.

"Try a spell, a little one..." Luke coaxed. Clare closed her eyes and let a small electrical jolt reached from one finger to her thumb.

"So it's not your magic..." Luke said quietly. Clare hummed and tried to create a time bubble it formed then sputtered out.

"I think we found out what's been locked away..." Luke mused.

"Maybe..." Clare said and rubbed her hands.

"We're going to figure this out Angel..." Luke whispered hugging her tightly. Clare hugged him back and nuzzled his chest. Luke ran his fingers through her hair in a soothing manner. She kept nuzzling his chest gently.

"Can you think of anything that may bring back your gift?" Luke asked quietly.

"No..." She whispered. Luke was quiet for a moment, "What about Ely?"

"What about her?" Clare asked looking up from his chest.

"Just trust me on this, I'll be right back..." Luke replied fazing away. Clare sighed and rubbed her hands again. The front door opened and closed ten minutes later. Clare let her ears twitched lightly. Luke slipped into the room with a bundle in his arms and shifted back to sitting next to her.

"You better had told Anni..." Clare said looking at him.

"Don't worry, I asked first..." Luke replied as he shifted himself and Ely. Clare nodded and shifted slightly. Luke handed her the infant. Clare took her gently. Ely opened her eyes and looked up at Clare.

"Hello, Little Miss..." Clare whispered softly. Elyon placed her right hand over Clare's heart and the piece of the Triforce embedded in her hand began to hum. Clare's time magic slowly came back. After a minute the hum stopped and Ely yawned. Clare smiled and laid back down with the infant. Luke shifted to finally lie with her. Clare smiled and turned to her head to his shoulder.

"Feeling better?" Luke asked.

"Much..." Clare whispered. Luke smiled and draped his arm across her waist as Ely yawned.

"Guess she's staying here tonight." Clare whispered softly. Luke chuckled lightly, "It's good to have you back sweetheart."

"I still don't think I should get up anytime soon though..." Clare said.

"No, a couple more days of rest." Luke agreed.

"Yeah..." Clare said softly.

"No go to sleep sweetheart..." Luke whispered running his fingers against her temple.

"Okay..." Clare said after a yawn before snuggling into Luke's shoulder again. Luke smiled and kissed her temple before pulling the blankets up to her ribs. She sighed and closed her eyes before falling asleep.

"Sweet dreams Angel..." Luke whispered and waited until Elyon fell asleep before joining them.


	4. Wednesday

Wednesday

Clare stifled a groan when she twisted her wrist wrong. Ely's soft breathing ghosted across her skin. Clare shifted slightly and got the pressure off her wrist before snuggling down with the infant. The spot beside her was empty; Luke was gone. Clare cracked one eye open slowly. There was a note in his place. Clare picked it up and flipped it open to read it, 'Downstairs making lunch, fed Ely already, up to check on you soon.'

"Let me sleep in..." Clare muttered softly. Ely yawned and snuggled closer to Clare. Clare held her as close as possible as she rolled onto her back. Ely's soft even breathing continued to ghost across her skin. Clare smiled and stared up at the roof. The bedroom door opened a little and Luke slipped in with more soup, a little stronger than the day before. Clare smiled at him, "Would you look at that, room service." Luke smiled and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Trade ya, lunch for Ely?" Clare asked smiling lightly. Luke placed the bowl on the nightstand and gently took Ely. Clare sat up and reached for the soup. Luke shifted Ely and slipped a pillow behind Clare. Once the ninja got her soup she leaned back against the pillow and quietly ate it.

"Feeling better?" Luke asked.

"Getting back to my top form..." Clare said after swallowing her soup.

"Good to hear." Luke replied cradling Elyon before kissing Clare's temple. Clare smiled and kissed his cheek before finishing her lunch. Luke placed the empty bowl on the nightstand and handed Ely back to Clare. Clare gently held the infant close to her as she leaned against Luke. Luke placed his arm around her waist, "This shirt needs to be fixed sweetheart."

"Go get my sewing kit then..." Clare said. Luke smiled and kissed her temple, "Where is it?"

"In the library I think..." Clare said softly. Luke nodded and slipped out of the room leaving Clare with Ely. Clare smiled at the infant and held her gently yet close. Ely shifted then opened her eyes and looked up at Clare.

"Hello Little Miss..." Clare whispered softly when the boys came and jumped up on the bed. Ely yawned and glanced at Lucas. Clare smiled and sat the infant on her lap. Lucas shifted to lay next to Ely. Clare smiled and watched as Bane tried to get up on the bed. She bent and scooped him off the floor. Luke slipped back into the room and handed Clare her sewing kit. Clare smiled and took it before opening it, she pulled out the required needle and thread before closing it and putting it next to her. Luke sat down and offered Clare her robe. She took it with a smile and slipped it on before taking her shirt off. Luke took Ely so she could fix her shirt and not worry about the infant. Clare smiled and started to fix her shirt. Luke ran his fingers though Ely's hair. Clare smiled softly as she sewed, carefully making sure she didn't prick her finger. Lucas seemed to find Ely fascinating as he never took his eyes off her. Clare smiled as she glanced over at him then started on the other rip.

"Mom, how come she doesn't look like either of her parents?" Lucas asked.

"She has Tetra's eyes..." Clare said.

"Not really mom, Tetra's eyes are ice blue, Ely's are softer, like the sky in the morning." Lucas replied.

"Hmm...Not sure then." Clare said as she looked over at the infant. Ely was watching Lucas with soft opal blue eyes.

"Well...She's here anyways." Clare said softly. Lucas shifted up to rest his head on Ely's chest. The tiny infant smiled and placed her hand on Lucas's head. Clare smiled and finished fixing her shirt so she slipped it on then took the robe off. Luke shifted back to his old position and wrapped his arm around her. Clare smiled and leaned against him. Luke rested his cheek on her head and adjusted Ely. Clare smiled softly and closed her eyes. Luke traced light circles against her side before slipping his hand under the edge of her top to lay his hand against her skin. Clare smiled and shook her head lightly. Luke smiled and kissed her temple. She smiled again and picked up Bane to put him on her lap. The pup yawned and licked her palm. Clare smiled lightly and rubbed his ears gently. Luke shifted Ely again and tightened his hold on the ninja. Clare nuzzled his shoulder lightly.

"We have to give her back soon..." Luke whispered.

"I know..." Clare whispered softly.

"If they don't come back we can take her next year but for now we have to wait." Luke replied moving his hand to run his fingers through her hair. Clare nodded then smiled softly. Ely reached for Clare starting to whimper. Clare carefully took her from Luke and held her close. Ely settled and cuddled into Clare's warmth. The ninja smiled softly and put her head against Luke's shoulder. Luke placed both arms around her and kissed her temple. Clare smiled and bumped noses with him.

"Get some more rest sweetheart you need it..." Luke whispered.

"Okay..." Clare said then slowly slid down until she was lying on her back. Ely stayed quiet as Luke covered them up. Clare smiled to him then closed her eyes. Luke placed a quick kiss to her lips then took the dishes and slipped from the room. Clare smiled lightly then slipped from the waking world. The boys curled up on either side of her. Clare had Ely on her chest and had both hands on the infant's back. Luke continued his habit of checking on her only now it was every half hour instead. Clare kept to her back but every once and a while she would scratch one of the boys behind the ears before returning her hand to Ely's back. Luke smiled and left them to sleep only taking Ely long enough to feed her. Clare hummed softly before turning her head to the side. Luke returned the infant to her twenty minutes later. Clare hugged Ely and shifted slightly. Luke smiled and slipped downstairs to make dinner. Clare hummed softly again and turned her head. Ely was awake and not quite ready to go back to sleep. Clare hummed again before stretching her legs out. Ely snuggled into Clare but remained awake. Clare put both hands on Ely's back then yawned. The boys shifted at her sides. Clare slowly started to wake up. Ely still stayed quiet. Clare groaned then slowly eased back into sleep. Ely yawned finally falling back to sleep. Clare shifted her legs before settling. Luke came up an hour later and sat on the edge of the bed and placed the bowl on the nightstand. Clare groaned quietly and turned her head away from him. Luke placed his hand on her shoulder, "Angel, wake up..." Luke whispered. Clare groaned quietly and cracked an eye open and turned her head to look at him.

"Hey, I brought you some dinner." Luke whispered.

"...Thanks." Clare said after she yawned.

"Feeling alright?" Luke asked taking Elyon.

"Yeah." Clare said sitting up, "Been sleeping too much..."

"You'll be back on your feet soon..." Luke replied.

"I know...Hopefully tomorrow." Clare said and held out her hands for the bowl. Luke smiled and handed her the bowl. She took it with a smile and started eating it. Luke shifted Ely. Clare smiled as she ate and was finished quickly. Luke took the bowl and handed Ely back. Clare smiled and laid back down. Luke smiled and ran his fingers though her hair. Clare smiled to him and put Ely on her chest.

"Go back to sleep, I'll be back up in a little while." Luke whispered.

"Okay..." Clare whispered back and closed her eyes before drifting off. Luke smiled and kissed her forehead before slipping out of the room with the dishes. Clare slept on quietly. Three hours later Luke slipped into the room and changed into his night clothes before climbing into bed beside her. Clare turned her head to him slightly. Luke wrapped his arms around her and settled down for a good nights sleep.


	5. Thursday

Thursday

Clare shifted and cracked her eyes open slightly. Luke, Ely, and the boys were all still with her. Clare smiled and stretched slightly, feeling great. Luke groaned and snuggled closer to her, the closest he'd been in the last few days. Clare smiled and patted his arms lightly. Ely yawned and shifted. Clare smiled then held the infant close. Luke groaned and opened his eyes.

"Morning Hun." Clare said softly.

"Morning sweetheart..." Luke replied groggily.

"You can go back to sleep if you want..." Clare whispered to him.

"Nah, slept in too long anyway..." Luke replied.

"Oh?" Clare said poking him lightly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luke asked.

"It's only nine dear..." Clare said.

"So I usually wake up once before you then go back to sleep if it's before six." Luke replied.

"So you were up before me?" Clare asked.

"Once already, Ely woke me up..." Luke replied.

"Ah..." Clare said and nodded her head. The infant in question yawned and snuggled up to Clare. Clare smiled and put one hand on Ely's back.

"She's so cute..." Luke whispered.

"Yeah..." Clare whispered with a soft smile.

"We have to give her back today..." Luke told her.

"Today?" Clare asked.

"Yes, sweetheart I thought after being immobile for so long you'd be ready to leave and get things back to normal?" Luke asked.

"Yeah it would be nice to get up and move..." Clare said. Luke smiled and kissed her temple.

"I guess we should get up then..." Clare said.

"Are you ready to get up?" Luke asked.

"I think I am..." Clare said and shifted to let her legs stretch. Luke smiled and sat up then offered to take Ely. Clare passed him the infant then moved Bane who was blocking her path then shuffled over to the edge of the bed. Luke smiled and after adjusting Ely picked up the boys and placed them gently in their baskets. Clare smiled then stood up slowly.

"How are you feeling?" Luke asked as he wrapped Ely back in her light blue blanket.

"Good..." Clare said shifting her weight. Luke smiled and laid Elyon on the bed then pulled on his usual clothes. Clare smoothed out her dark blue skirt and adjusted her top before taking a step. Luke watched her in case she were to become dizzy. Clare took another step concentrating on her feet.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Luke asked as he settled Ely in another basket.

"Haven't fallen over yet....and I feel absolutely perfect." Clare said turning to him with a smile. Luke smiled and picked up Ely. Clare smiled and picked up the basket with the pups in it.

"Let's take the angel back then head out to safe waters." Luke said offering a hand.

"Okay." Clare said with a soft smile putting her hand in his. Luke returned the smile and led her from the house to the Inn. She followed. Luke pushed the door of the Inn opened and looked around for their family. Clare peaked also. Link was covering a very tired looking Sheik as Anni brought the kids downstairs. Clare walked in and leaned over the couch, "When did he get here?"

"About three o'clock this morning..." Anni whispered as she set Sophie down.

"Oh..." Clare said softly.

"Tetra wasn't with him..." Link added.

"Hmm...Luke if we see that pirate, can I shot holes in her ship?" Clare asked sickly sweet.

"...No..." Luke replied.

"Aww..." Clare whined then patted Sheik's head gently. This caused Sheik to start muttering Ely's name under his breath. Clare went over and took the infant out of the basket before going back to Sheik to place her in his tired arms. Sheik quieted and was soon sound asleep again. Clare smiled and leaned against the back of the couch.

"He hasn't made any sense since he got back, he kept saying 'I'm so sorry' over and over again until he passed out." Anni said quietly as she covered him with another blanket.

"Maybe he's apologizing to Elyon..." Clare said softly.

"I don't think he wanted to leave her..." Anni replied as she smoothed back his hair.

"I got the feeling Tetra made him go..." Clare grumbled softly.

"Me too..." Anni agreed then came around and hugged Clare, "Be careful out there and come home safe."

"I will..." Clare whispered softly.

"Thanks for taking care of Ely, she deserves someone like you in her life." Anni whispered.

"I think I'm going to get called Auntie a lot..." Clare whispered softly. Anni giggled and released Clare. The ninja smiled and patted Sheik's head then Ely's before she went to the door, the basket hanging with the pups still hanging off her arm. Luke quickly hugged Ely and the kids before slipping off to follow Clare. Clare shifted the basket to her other arm and held out her hand for him to take. Luke laced their fingers together and kissed her temple. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"How about one more adventure before we settle down?" Luke said with a smile as they reached the dock.

"One more sounds exciting...I've got to pick up some things anyways and talk to a dear friend of mine." Clare said smiling softly.

"Sounds like a plan." Luke replied and let her board first. She smiled and climbed aboard the ship then went down into the cabin to set the basket down. The boys continued to sleep soundly as Luke started up the now fixed S.S. Linebeck.

"I'll chart our course..." Clare said as she took a map out of the chest along with two from her own stash and laid them out on the table. Luke nodded as they left the bay. Clare hummed the song of destiny as she charted the course across Great Sea to a lone island in the middle of nowhere.

"So where are we headed sweetheart?" Luke asked as Levious became a distant line on the horizon.

"Outset Island." Clare said staring at the map. Luke nodded remembering hearing about it from family and friends.

"Yeah, Link's little sister is still there." Clare said as she looked up from the map.

"Well let's tell her he's alright..." Luke replied.

"I intend to..." Clare said with a evil laugh as she slapped down a picture of the family of five on the map. Luke chuckled and kissed her temple.

"I just pray that those brothers don't make an appearance...they drive me up the wall and back down." Clare grumbled lightly. Luke smiled and rubbed her side. Clare smiled and leaned against him gently.


End file.
